Hot and Cold
'Hot And Cold '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Freezy gets trapped in a lava lamp factory. Starring Roles *Freezy Featuring Roles *Disco Bear Appearences *Giggles *Petunia *Fuddles *Mimi Plot Freezy is walking to her favorite ICEE store. Giggles and Petunia are both getting their favorite flavors, Blueberry Blast and Pink Clink. Suddenly, Disco Bear walks in, trying to impress them both. They both ignore him, and they both walked off with their ICEEs. Freezy gets a Blueberry Blast ICEE, and leaves the store. Later, she checks her own ICEE store and see if anything is going on there. Fuddles and Mimi are seen walking in. The smiling arctic fox that we all know greets them both. The two customers both write their orders down on a slip of paper. Freezy gets their ICEE flavors (two Pink Clink ICEEs) and gives them their ordered ICEEs. Mimi tries a silly trick by slurping up her ICEE in a silly way. Once she sipped it, her ears twisted, and fell down. One went back up. Both Fuddles and Mimi laughed. Then, Mimi decided to do another trick: slurping up her ICEE with her nose. She tried that trick, and her nose felt uncomfortably numb. Mimi, um, then, well... ''sneezed! She laughed along with Fuddles, her best friend. Freezy laughed a little, and made a run for it. Freezy then runs at full speed and made very quick turns. She jumped over a fence in slow motion without any trouble at all. She keeps on running until she sees an obstacle in her way. She saw a rope, and turned away the obstacle with the handy little rope. She then keeps on running. She then stops at a lava lamp factory. She gets very scared, and runs off. She somehow got into a part of the factory inside: the beginning of the conveyor belt! Freezy watches in horror in how a lava lamp gets made. First, some lava below the conveyor belt gets picked up by some machinery. Next, the lava gets put on the conveyor belt and is tested by throwing water onto the lava. If it is good lava, it stays on the conveyor belt. If it is bad lava, the lava is thrown back into the lava below the conveyor belt. Then, the lava gets put into a lava lamp container. Next, some coloring is put into the unfinished lava lamp. Then, some bubbles get put into the lava lamp container. This makes the lava inside bubble. Finally, the lid of the lava lamp gets put on and nicely put into the box by some machinery. Freezy gets scared and accidentely steps onto the conveyor belt! She gets very scared. Suddenly, some lava gets put onto the conveyor belt. Luckily, the lava did not fall on her. When it was time to test the lava, something was wrong, and a big bucket that held all of the testing water fell... on Freezy! She was about to drown while she was swimming, when all of a sudden, her scarf fell off. She put back on, and the bucket fell on the next part of the conveyor belt. She tried to hide in a lava lamp container, but she made a bad mistake. Some got put in there with her, and she burned to death and melted into lava... Later, Disco Bear just recently purchased a lava lamp. He puts it somewhere in his very large and rich house. Later, we all see Freezy's eyes floating in the lava lamp, and the episode ends. Moral "Are you hot or cold?" Deaths *Freezy burns to death and melts into lava in a lava lamp container with some lava. Trivia *The episode title of this episode may be a reference to the song Heart and Soul. *This is Mimi's first appearence since the episode More for Mimi. *This is Freezy's first appearence since the episode Ice Pie. *There are more appearence than starring or featuring roles in this episode. *This episode reveals that Freezy is deathly afraid of lava. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images